


She's Playing Piano

by StutteryPrince



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: cyborg father and daughter play instruments together and have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: The melody had started out slow and quiet, a noise that was barely there if you weren't listening. Then it got livelier, the tempo picking up and the notes getting louder. Big Band looked around, confusion obvious on his features.“Who's playing piano?”





	She's Playing Piano

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and found it just now. Did a few revisions, a little of the old touchups, and viola!

The melody had started out slow and quiet, a noise that was barely there if you weren't listening. Then it got livelier, the tempo picking up and the notes getting louder. Big Band looked around, confusion obvious on his features.

 

“Who's playing piano?”

 

The cyborg stood from the couch, following the music as it slowed down again, turning more into a classical piece. Surprisingly enough, he was brought to the door to his own room. Looking it up and down, he pressed his ear to the door and, sure enough, the sound of the piano was coming from inside. He opened the door slowly and stuck his head inside, his eyes growing wide at the sight before him.

 

Peacock sat on the bench, her fingers expertly moving over the keys as she played the notes on the sheet before her. Her cronies sat on and around the piano, listening with content smiles. Avery leaned forward from his position on her discarded hat, waving his hand to catch her attention.

 

“Can you play that one song, Boss? The jazzy one?”

 

“Afta’ dis one. I'm almost done.”

 

Big Band watched in silence as she tapped out the final notes before beginning to flip through the book of sheet music. 

 

“Here it is.”

 

Peacock glanced over the notes before she began playing, the song beginning as a quiet jazzy type piece just like Avery said, before turning into something more upbeat. Big Band listened to the familiar song before it suddenly clicked. That was Unfinished Business! He couldn't believe she was playing  _ his _ song, a song that contained little to no piano, played  _ entirely _ on piano. She got each note perfect, her cronies snapping along with the music she produced. 

 

“Nobody tells Brassafrass dat I was in 'ere, got it?”

 

“Little late for that, P.”

 

Peacock whipped around, her hands hitting all the wrong keys as she did so. Big Band stood in the doorway, his smile visible from behind his mask.

 

“Big Band!”

 

“The one and only.”

 

He entered the room and Peacock stood up straight, her hands lifting off the keys. Her fingers clicked as she fiddled with her gloves, looking at the ground.

 

“Are ya mad?”

 

“About what?”

 

“I came in ya room without askin’ ya. And I messed with yer piano.”

 

“I'm a bit upset that you would sneak in my room without my knowing, yes, but I'm not upset about your piano playing.”

 

Peacock watched Big Band take a seat next to Andy, removing his hat.

 

“You play sincerely and wonderfully, Peacock. I would just prefer you ask next time, alright?”

 

Peacock nodded, but continued to stand. She glanced between him and the piano, making him look up.

 

“What're you waiting for, P? Don't leave business unfinished.”

 

He winked at her and Peacock tittered, sitting back down and picking up where she left off. 

 

“Where'd you learn to play?”

 

“I had to teach myself back before I got 'ere. It was ‘arder dan it seemed, but I eventually got it. Only a few people know dat I can play.”

 

The songs tempo slowed down before it ended and Peacock began leafing through the book, looking for something she hadn't played yet. 

 

“Ever considered playing with someone else?”

 

Peacock's flipping stopped as she watched the cyborg stand. He pulled out a few different brass and woodwind instruments from his coat, looking down at Peacock as he hooked up a trumpet to his mouth piece.

 

“Follow my lead.”

 

Big Band started playing an upbeat tune and Peacock recognized the song immediately. Shenanigans and Goings-ons! Peacock wasted no time in tapping out the notes behind the other instruments. They smiled at one another, Peacock glancing over her shoulder to watch Andy and Tommy dance together. They ended the song and she guffawed loudly, leaning on the keys.

 

“I didn't know you knew dat song!”

 

“I didn't know you knew Unfinished Business nor did I know you could play piano. I guess you learn something new everyday.”

 

The younger cyborg giggled before beginning to play something that was just as quick and just as lively. Big Band switched instruments and caught up with the music in no time.

 

The two continued to play together as the day progressed, never playing the same song twice unless an encore was requested. The music leaked through the open door, putting everyone in the Lab at ease. People filed in and out with requests, each one played loud and proud with no complaints.

 

Peacock stretched as she finished the last song, dragging her finger down the entire set of keys.

 

“Tired?”

 

“Ya could say dat.”

 

“Wanna take a break?”

 

Peacock nodded and closed the piano, replacing her hat and hopping up on Big Band's back. Fitting herself comfortably against the saxophone, she tilted her hat down over her eyes and placed her hands behind her head.

 

“Don't worry, Big Bird. I won't fall asleep.”

 

“I believe you.”

 

“It was fun playin’ with ya. Neva’ had someone ta play with before.”

 

“Same goes for you, little bird.”

 

Peacock snickered and shifted, falling still as she began to hum quietly. Big Band hummed along and, despite what she said, they both fell asleep.


End file.
